stormwatchersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Stormwatchers
The Last Stormwatchers is an audiobook released to YouTube and soon to Audible in December 2017, written by Nick Pedersen and narrated by Aydan Woodward. It serves as a prequel to Stormwatchers, their film from 2015. Set in 1973, it tells the final mission of Korsakoff and Strikeseeker, the last remaining members of the illegal crime-fighting organization The Stormwatchers, united before the latter's incarceration. It stars the voices of original Stormwatchers stars Aydan Woodward (Korsakoff, Jesper Keene), Nick Pedersen (Strikeseeker) and others. Plot In the harbour of New York City on a cold winter's night in 1973, Korsakoff and Strikeseeker are investigating a cargo ship belonging to "Triple M", containing several Ford Granada's which are to be transported to Europe. The duo open the trunk of one of the cars and find bags of cocaine, making them guess that the cargo ship belongs to a drug trafficking cartel. Once they are spotted by the protectors of the cargo ship, they fight them off and escape in the Stormmobile. Discovering that the ship comes from Los Angeles, Korsakoff suggests they go to LA to start solving the case at the ship's place of origin. They decide to take a long drive the other side of the country and eventually, after briefly breaking down close to their destination, make it to Los Angeles. Strikeseeker decides to put on his old SWAT uniform and head to nearby Slab City, a run-down Californian desert town ran by bikers and rednecks. Korsakoff proceeds to interrogate (and kill) the junkies living there who had been arrested many times in the past for possessing drugs and dealing with Triple M delivery trucks. When he returns, he tells Strikeseeker to head to Fillmore, home to a massive drug farm which is kept a secret by corrupt cops. Strikeseeker decides that they both break into the farm and take down the criminals and crooked cops and then split up: Korsakoff kidnapping the farmer to get the information out of him, and Strikeseeker burning down the drug farm. The plan goes almost exactly according to plan, with Korsakoff taking the farmer hostage and throwing him into the back of the Stormmobile and Strikeseeker destroying the farm. However, Korsakoff suddenly starts getting chased by a masked man riding a motorcycle, who starts shooting at the Stormmobile. Korsakoff realizes that the person following them is Jesper Keene, the most notorious bounty hunter in the United States, originally from Australia. A dramatic vehicle chase occurs, which extends from the city streets of LA to the underground tunnels. Eventually, Jesper Keene is knocked off of his motorcycle by a careless driver, allowing Korsakoff and the kidnapped farmer to escape quickly. Korsakoff and Strikeseeker meet up at a motel, and the farmer told them that the man in charge of it all is Marco María Martiánez ("Triple M"), the richest man in Los Angeles. They distribute the drugs in three: one part for the customers in Los Angeles, another is taken to New York by train, and the third is taken to Rio De Janeiro by plane for the South American customers. Korsakoff decides to go after the train, and Strikeseeker would stop the plane headed to Rio. Strikeseeker heads for the airport and detonates the cargo plane and all the henchmen inside it with C4 explosives. Korsakoff, in the meantime, is on the freight train headed for New York City; and detonates the cocaine crates. He is once again confronted by Jesper Keene, who starts shooting at him in a black helicopter. Korsakoff manages to take down the helicopter, but Jesper lands on top of the train, and they have a confrontation. They both reveal facts they know about each other, but Jesper enrages Korsakoff telling him that he knows about his mysterious past life. Korsakoff in an act of absolute rage, attacks Jesper and they fight; with Jesper initially winning, but Korsakoff striking back with his hidden knife. Strikeseeker then comes in flying with a seaplane, and Korsakoff jumps off the train and luckily manages to grab on to the wing of the seaplane, triggering the bombs to explode the train (and presumably Jesper Keene with it). Once they land the seaplane in a junkyard, they start getting chased by the LAPD. While driving, Strikeseeker reveals the location of Marco Martiánez's house (which was given to him earlier on). Strikeseeker, in order to distract them and allow Korsakoff to escape, sacrifices his freedom to the authorities, jumping out of the car and attacking the police. While the police catch Strikeseeker and arrest him, Korsakoff drives to Marco Martiánez's mansion in Beverly Hills. Korsakoff sneaks into the mansion and confronts the criminal kingpin. Jesper Keene, who survived the train explosion, refuses to help Martiánez, deciding that it was time to go home to Australia. Korsakoff finally kills Marco Martiánez and kicks his body into his swimming pool. Days later, Korsakoff, in disguise as Mr. Walter Wilkinson (a fabricated identity), tries to negotiate with a lawyer to try and free James Radcliffe (Strikeseeker) from police captivity, but all the lawyer can do is get him a life sentence in prison. Korsakoff, seeing no other possible way, reluctantly accepts. As Korsakoff, he watches James being carried away into a police bus from a rooftop. The last thing James says before being taken away to prison: "Screw the law!". That evening, Korsakoff gives the Stormmobile back to George Fillmore, formerly Captain Ares. George, who is ashamed of Korsakoff for not following his original order (to retire and part ways after the Stormwatchers were banned) and for breaking the law, tells him to stop if he doesn't want to end up like James Radcliffe. Korsakoff refuses and, before walking away into the sunset, promises his former comrade that the team will reunite one day. Cast * Aydan Woodward as Korsakoff and Jesper Keene. * Nick Pedersen as Strikeseeker/James Radcliffe. * Gary Woodward as Marco María Martiánez. * Jack Verdera as George Fillmore. Aydan Woodward also voices some guards and very minor characters. Nick Pedersen voices the lawyer at the end. References # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpO-wmvlJIg (THE LAST STORMWATCHERS Audiobook) Category:Stories